


Magnets

by 0Amyxx



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Amyxx/pseuds/0Amyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light supposed him and L were magnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeahh...Please ignore this, it was entirely random.

How strange it is. That, when placed together, two magnets of identical forces will repel each other – unable to touch, unable to connect. Like train tracks racing in the same direction, yet, never coming into contact with the other rail; the very action itself would outbalance the earth’s natural forces, corrupting them. However, when that exact principle is applied to _opposite_ forces the outcome is completely divergent. They attract. Clash together. Collide with each other and simultaneously cling to their combined energy. It’s almost magical. Almost.

 Light supposed him and L were magnets. Well, it was the only object that could scratch the surface of their dynamics – utterly impossible to crack it. At the beginning of their meetings, Light assumed that L and himself were the same forces, crackling together in a show of dominance, throwing strikes until the other decided to yield and admit their defeat, battling valiantly until the end when they repelled each other so violently, destruction was the inevitable outcome. Unfortunately, that never occurred. Light thought it to be quite amusing, the end result to that theory; after all, if it had come to pass, L would have evidently been the one demolished – obliterated. Kira was, ultimately, too powerful for a mere human to decimate, his name itself radiating omnipotence.

 Now, however, Light’s perspective had changed. After regaining his memories and reviewing all that had taken place, analysing each individual segment thoroughly, recalling their conversations and interactions. Sitting with L now – Light’s perspective had changed. Him and L were not similar forces crashing like ocean waves on rocky beaches, nor did they repel one another like water and oil. No. They were opposites. Complete and utter opposites. The two sides of one coin, destined to be joined yet, never touch. Like opposing forces in the magnet analogy, Light thought that they attracted each other so wholly and absolutely that neither could break the chain of their binding.

 But that analogy was just that. An analogy.

 The metaphorical chain of attraction could be broken, and broken it would become.

 And the one to break it would fundamentally reign victorious.

 “You know, staring at the table like that for twenty-six minutes without pause, would almost certainly lead your father to worry, Light.” L said, the Death Note they had obtained from Higuchi held between his pointer finger and thumb. “I wouldn’t recommend doing so for much longer.”

 There was an empty note to his voice, even more monotonous than his usual key and it was something that Light picked up on instantaneously. He sounded dead. Hollow. If he knew for a fact no one would catch him in the act, Light would have smirked at the delicious sound of anticipated conquest. The urge was not quelled.

 “You’re right, Ryuzaki,” Light said, looking at L from the corner of his eyes, studying his posture, breathing it in as his lungs did oxygen. “I suppose I was just lost in my thoughts, a lot has happened since we began to pursue Kira…”

 A smile. A _perfect_ smile. One that could, undoubtedly, bring any individual to their knees if subjected to it long enough. Except L. How ironic.

 “…This notebook for instance, who would have guessed that Kira could use pen and paper to murder people?” Light praised himself for letting only a slither of arrogance escape through the recesses of his words. Perhaps that was what made L carefully put down the notebook and stare at him. Face to face. Eye to eye. Like a mirror. Then again, ignorant individuals do say the eyes are windows to the very souls of humanity.

“Quite,” L murmurmed, studying Lights face with dull eyes; irises of blackened diamonds sifting through each distinct feature.

 Light furrowed his brows, an act – a masquerade of normality, ignoring the increased beats of his red organ pumping against his ribs. _Strange_ , it always happened whenever L looked at him straight in the eyes, looked into the crevices of his being. Light disregarded the sensation.

 “Don’t tell me you’re still sulking,” Light said, his tone outwardly incredulous.  “We have Kira’s weapon, Ryuzaki. We’re one step closer to arresting and charging him for the crimes he’s committed; I thought that’s what you wanted all this time?”

  _You’ve realized, haven’t you L?_

 “Yes, but we haven’t actually identified who Kira is. Finding out the secrets behind his methods is one thing, uncovering the person who has Kira’s power currently is a completely separate investigation.”

  _That the conclusion to our game is drawing near._

 “I’m aware of that,” Light said, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes in contemplation. “But at least now we have a lead, several actually, and using the notebook we can draw Kira out of hiding, force him into a corner.”

 L had not removed his gaze from Light’s person, its intensity mind-numbing. And there was no reply from his side of the conversation, he did not utter a single sound nor syllable. Merely brought the pad of his thumb to the tips of his teeth – nibbling on the flesh as if the very action itself was a comfort.

 After the silence had settled and no bubbles of speech had been verbalised for a time, Light opened his eyes and caught L’s gaze; his lips downturned into a small frown.

 “Don’t you agree, Ryuzaki?”

 Even prompted, L did not speak…hardly breathed, until he broke the unrelenting eye contact and stared straight ahead into pure nothingness.

 “In all of my years,” L began softly against his thumb. “I’ve never actually experienced fear; I can’t say I have ever had the cause to.”

 “Fear?” Light inquired – bemused. “Surely that can’t be true, everyone has felt fear at least once.”

 Shaking his head slightly, L lowered his hands onto his raised knees. “No, I never have.”

 Light sighed, irritated at the complete 180 turn their conversation had taken. Perhaps it was the irritation that caused his heart to beat too loudly, his palms to sweat too profusely, his cheeks to flush too darkly. Or perhaps he had a fever. Either way it was irrelevant.

 “Forgive me if this sounds too harsh, but what exactly does this have to do with the investigation?”

 It was satisfying to him; seeing the great L himself almost curled up into a ball, protecting his existence, _vulnerable_ , clenching his hands into the fabric of his trousers. Light could almost compare it to the sun, burning him from the inside out. God-like status.

 L turned and locked eyes with Light. Connecting with him, attracting, magnets of pure energy zapping the others force in one miniscule moment. Pride. Life. Helplessness. Love. _Fear._

 “I don’t like the sensation, Light.”

 And they stared. Neither breaking the challenge, neither dislodging their eyes. They were locked in a fierce battle which had been predetermined by forces beyond their control. And L loved him, loved this man, this one human being who had accomplished the impossible in a second, melted the walls he had strategically placed around his heart and then broken it simultaneously; given him hope and then destroyed his spirit – L’s hope, in the exact same blow.

 And Light loved him, loved this man, as much as one soul, one heart could. Would have given him the world.

 But Kira did not. Would not. Could not.

 For he was a monster hiding behind a human form, a façade. Incapable of affection.

 As the members of the Task Force began to re-enter the room, holding cups of life-giving coffee and sweets to rejuvenate their wills, L caught a glimpse of death.

 Light was smirking.

-

 You see, Light and L were like magnets, bound to each other through fate, only attracted to their other half and satiating their needs through that bond. But they were not opposites as Light had once believed. For they were the same. Identical. Their forces irrevocably incompatible and as L fell, his heart beating…once…twice…stopping, he realized that destruction had always been an inevitable part of their meeting.

 Light had emerged the conquistador, beating L at his own puzzle, standing tall, proud and an all-powerful God as the detective crashed and burned – sizzled and shattered. A broken doll crumpled to the floor.

 And Light _loved_ his identical force.

 And L _loved_ his other half.

 Yet, they were devastation surrounded by flesh. The remnants of Lights humanity too minimal to surface and overtake the demons consuming him, L’s pride and justice too abundant to make way for the humanity suppressed within him.

 Two souls died that day.

 And a devil emerged.


End file.
